Incense's Secret
by Golden Mango
Summary: "Siapa...lelaki itu?". "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kenalan ibu". -Ishikari, short one-shot-


**Modern!AU**

 **Warning : Ishikari, OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Nikkari Aoe, pemuda 20 tahunan berambut panjang ini membuka kedua matanya setelah sekian lama terpejam. Bau dupa menyelimuti rumah tradisional mereka yang terbilang cukup tua, terlihat dari kondisi pagar kayu di halaman rumah yang basah oleh air hujan.

"Aoe, kamu mau minum? Tehnya sudah kuhangatkan, ada di ruang tamu", suara Kasen, sahabat baiknya yang biasanya cerewet dan menyerupai petir saat badai terdengar menjadi lembut, menyadarkan Nikkari dari lamunannya. "Iya...terima kasih ya", Nikkari tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan khawatir Kasen, lalu berdiri, mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Dilewatinya koridor pendek dengan jendela yang tidak bertirai, Nikkari melamun lagi, menatap langit keabuan yang sedang berkabung, ikut menangis bersamanya.

.

.

.

 _Handphone_ Nikkari bergetar, melantunkan melodi yang sangat dikenalnya. Mahasiswa kedokteran ini meletakkan bukunya yang tebal dan meraih _handphone_ di samping tumpukan kertas berisi catatan perkuliahan, menemukan nama kakaknya muncul di permukaan layar.

 _Bip._

"Halo kak? Ada apa? Jangan lama-lama ya, aku lagi belajar nih, bisa-bisa ujian blok nanti skorku jadi merah", ucap Nikkari terkekeh sambil memainkan pena dengan jemarinya.

"...Maaf...kalau kakak mengganggu, tapi—", ucapan pemuda di seberang sana terpotong oleh isak tangis.

"Kak? Ada apa? Ookanehira pergi ke kencan buta lagi?", dahi Nikkari berkerut, membayangkan kekasih kakaknya yang sudah dipacarinya selama setahun ketahuan sedang ikut kencan buta di karaoke tempatnya bermain. Mungkin sebenarnya dia dipaksa oleh temannya. Hm...siapa itu namanya? Tsurumaru?

"Bukan...Aoe...", terdengar lagi isak tangis, Nikkari menggenggam _handphone_ nya erat, pilu mendengarnya,"...ibu kecelakaan...dan...tidak selamat...".

Mata Nikkari terbelalak, pena merah yang dimainkan Nikkari jatuh menggelinding ke bawah meja.

.

.

.

Badannya lelah, pulang mendadak menggunakan kereta dan menempuh jarak yang jauh selama berjam-jam. Batinnya pun lelah, belum siap menerima kenyataan tentang ibunya. Uguisumaru bilang, kecelakaan yang dialami ibunya bukan semata-mata kecelakaan biasa. Mobil yang dikendarai ibunya sudah diperiksa polisi dan mereka mengatakan bahwa ada tanda-tanda orang yang merusak bagian dalam mobil. Posisi penting yang ibunya duduki sangat rentan untuk memancing orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan dan berniat untuk menggulingkannya. Ibu mereka telah menyiapkan mental mereka untuk hal seperti ini, apalagi semenjak ayah mereka meninggalkan keluarganya untuk pergi bersama wanita lain.

Nikkari dan Uguisumaru sudah siap.

Fakta bahwa ada seseorang atau suatu kelompok yang berkomplot untuk menghabisi nyawa ibunya.

Tapi Nikkari tidak tahu bahwa menghadapinya langsung membutuhkan kesiapan yang lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Langit berhenti menangis. Membuat tamu-tamu pemakaman yang datang segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada si sulung. Satu persatu tamu membungkukkan badan mereka, melontarkan kata-kata belasungkawa maupun penyemangat pada dua bersaudara ini.

Sebenarnya Nikkari agak enggan mengantar tamu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, matanya bengkak habis menangis, pipi dan hidungnya memerah, kulitnya yang terlihat kusam karena tidak tidur selama perjalanan di kereta. Kadang air mata di pelupuknya pun belum berhenti mengalir. Mata dan kepalanya terus menunduk, mendengarkan tamu terakhir yang mengucapkan kata-kata belasungkawa pada kakak satu-satunya, sampai pipinya merasakan kehangatan dari tangan yang besar dan agak kasar dan sukses membuat Nikkari mendongak.

"Mirip sekali dengan ibumu ya...jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang lho", pemilik tangan tersebut mengusap-usap ibu jarinya, menghapus air mata di pelupuk Nikkari. Pria jangkung berambut coklat itu menurunkan tangannya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung berpamitan pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

Setelah pintu geser rumah mereka tertutup, Nikkari mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak sulungnya.

"Siapa...lelaki itu?".

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kenalan ibu".

Uguisumaru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya tersayang,"hari ini kita makan di luar saja ya", lalu berlalu, masuk ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan adiknya di depan pintu masuk.

Ada perasaan ganjil di dalam dadanya, wajah tamu pria yang tak dikenalnya itu melekat dalam pikirannya. Namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

Siapa dia?

Kenalan ibu?

Nikkari tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

Aneh.

.

.

.

"Aoe? Kamu tidak tidur? Sudah malam, istirahatlah", suara Uguisumaru yang lirih terdengar letih, menatap adiknya yang bergumul dengan _laptop_ kesayangannya.

"Iya kak, ini tinggal sedikit lagi, kakak tidur duluan saja". Pemuda berambut zamrud ini menjawab, tersenyum untuk menyakinkan kakaknya yang kelelahan.

"Baiklah, kakak tidur duluan ya, jangan lupa matikan lampunya".

Nikkari melambaikan tangannya sampai kakaknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tangannya kembali menilik _keyboard_. Fokus mencari tahu siapa pria asing yang datang tadi sore.

Namun Nikkari tidak tahu bahwa usahanya ini hanya sia-sia.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, rumah tradisional berkayu tua itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aroma dupa bakar. Tetangga dan tamu-tamu yang berdatangan menatap simpatik pada sebatang kara yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangan di hadapan abu dan foto mendiang di depannya.

Kakaknya meninggal dunia. Dengan luka sayat di urat nadi dan titik-titik vital lainnya.

Beberapa polisi menduga bahwa itu adalah aksi bunuh diri. Tapi sisanya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya dibunuh. Dengan luka-luka sayat yang sangat rapi. Seperti mengapresiasi almarhum dengan kematian yang cepat dan tepat.

Mata Nikkari benar-benar sembab dan merah, sudah tak peduli dengan keadaan kulitnya yang makin kusam dan memucat. Dia berdiri dan menepi ke luar ruangan, memperkenankan tamu lain untuk membakar dupa. Digesernya pintu kaca keluar balkon, dan menjatuhkan dirinya pelan untuk duduk di pinggir balkon, menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat kakinya memainkan tetesan-tetesan hujan di rumput-rumput yang sudah meninggi.

Tiba-tiba gelap, bayangan seseorang menutupi pandangannya.

Nikkari mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan pria asing berbaju serba hitam yang dulu datang ke pemakaman ibunya sedang tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

"Saya turut berduka cita". Suaranya yang berat dan pembawaannya yang tenang mengingatkannya pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tangan pria tadi menepuk pelan kemudian mengusap kepala Nikkari,"syukurlah, kali ini kau tidak sedang menangis, seperti sebelumnya".

Nikkari menelan ludah, jantungnya berdetak kencang, pria tak dikenal yang dicarinya ini muncul di hadapannya. Melawan rasa penasarannya yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya, akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Ah...anu...kalau saya boleh tahu, nama anda...siapa ya?".

Pria jangkung di hadapannya berkedip beberapa kali,"nama saya?".

Nikkari mengangguk,"iya...rasanya tidak sopan saya tidak tahu nama anda, padahal anda kemarin datang ke pemakaman ibu...".

Pria tadi berkedip lagi,"ah...benar juga, kau tidak tahu ya...nama saya—".

"AOEEEEEE!".

Nikkari terkejut, punggung Nikkari seperti terhantam batu. Kasen memeluknya dengan kencang dari belakang.

"Aoe! Maafkan aku karena aku datang terlambat! Aku turut berduka cita, ada aku disini! Kamu tidak akan sendirian!". Suara Kasen terdengar agak parau dan isakan terdengar di sela-sela kalimatnya.

Memproses apa yang terjadi, Nikkari tersadar dan menepuk kepala Kasen,"terima kasih Kasen...aku sudah tidak apa-apa".

Melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, pria asing tadi berpamitan,"ah...kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, selamat sore". Pria jangkung itu membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Kasen yang menangis dan Nikkari membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

"Maaf...malah jadi aku yang menangis...padahal kan harusnya aku yang menenangkanmu". Kasen masih memeluk Nikkari, tapi sekarang tangannya melingkar di leher sahabatnya, merunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sembab.

Nikkari mengelus punggung Kasen,"tidak apa, aku saja sudah senang kok dengan kedatanganmu".

Kasen hanya membalas ucapan Nikkari dengan mempererat pelukannya.

Mahasiswa kedokteran itu menatap langit sore yang mulai cerah sehabis hujan. Awan-awan oranye terpantul dari sebelah matanya.

"Kasen...".

Sahabatnya itu mendongak, menatap Nikkari dengan wajah sembabnya,"Ada apa?".

"Ternyata benar, orang itu datang".

Pemuda yang sedang memeluk lehernya ini kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya."Eh? Apa maksudmu? Siapa?".

Hening. Nikkari membalas pertanyaan Kasen dengan senyuman.

"Setelah ini, siapa lagi ya...?".

.

.

.

nyoba nge-plot twist lagi~ ada yang bingung ngga nih? 8D


End file.
